Going Back
by Insane Pineapple from Naboo
Summary: Hitomi goes back to Gaea and brings someone with her. Another war might be starting and our heroes are in the middle. How will they survive? In the process of being revamped, so don't read past chapter 1 for now.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue me.

Notes-it might awhile before I get the next chapter out, but I won't keep you on suspense long ok? ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Going Back- Prologue

A twenty-year old Hitomi sighed as she gazed out the window over the streets of Japan. It had been five long years since she had left Gaea and all the memories behind. She became distant from everyone when the connection had broken a year after she had gotten back. She had her High School diploma and went to college but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Her family had sent her through therapy from a shock of depression, but the medicine didn't help. Why would it? They would have put her in an asylum had they known the real truth. She also had taken up archery to remind her of a past almost forgotten. Bad omens were being sent her way whether she wanted to receive them or not. She sighed and packed up for the day to meet Yukari down below. 

Hitomi reached the park and spotted Yukari by a tree with her eyes closed. "Hey Yukari," she called. "Hitomi, Amano and I are worried about you. We left for England for a month, and your family says you've avoided all contact." Yukari replied.

"It's nothing, Yukari. I just need time to be left alone," Hitomi said instantly. "It's nothing! You aren't interested in boys, though at least fifty have asked you out. You're always spacing out in class, and you've dropped track all together! Running used to be your life." Yakari answered in exasperation as tried to meet Hitomi's eyes. 

"It used to be my life. I used it to run away from my problems. "

"You used it as an escape. What happened?"

"I fell in love once, but it left my heart shattered. Is that what you wanted to know?" Hitomi asked spitefully.

"Oh, Hitomi. Go to him, and be free. We'll always be here for you," Yukari whispered with tears in her eyes as she hugged her greatest friend.

Later on, Hitomi gasped as she was pulled viciously into a vision. Leaves were swirling around her as she walked down the cobblestone streets. Cobblestone? Building rushed by as she saw people packing up for the day. Feathers filled the air before her. As she looked up, Hitomi let out a scream as a poison tip arrow pierced base of Van's spine. 

She was woken up by her brother Sammy standing above her. She wondered was her face was wet before seeing the water pitcher in her brother's hands. She smiled slightly despite the situation. "Sammy, would you go with me anywhere?" 

"Yeah.." He answered hesitantly. 

"Then pack enough essentials for a long trip. Oh, and find as many batteries as possible. I need my cd player to work this time." Hitomi muttered as she placed a pack of a hundred batteries in her bag (A.N. you can get those from Sam's now)

"Where are going though?" Sammy asked as he filled a duffel bag from the other side of the apartment. 

"We're going back."

"Back where?" Sammy gave her a puzzled 

"Back where I belong,"

"I'm definitely going with you." at this she turned around. 

"Thank you, brother" she asked. 

"What would you do without me?" He asked. Sammy ducked as Hitomi threw her pager at him form across the room.

"Have a less of a headache," she answered as she put the necklace on. It had Van's feather braded in it at the tip.

She grabbed her bow, slung it on her back, put on a brown cloak over it, put her quiver over that, grabbed her bewildered brother, walked out the door, and whispered, "Gaea bring me home." The last anyone saw of the two siblings was the pure blue column of light that shot out of sky. It was in the newspapers the next day.

On Gaea an hour before… 

Van had just gotten out of a meeting with the counselors about marriage to a princess from a land he never heard of. "Will my councelors ever find out that alliances can be made other ways and, that I cannot just move on?"

"Lord Van? There is a disturbance downtown," Merle shouted as she rounded the corner.

"Yesterday, it was tension between the people and Austurian merchants. Why are my people restless?" Van groaned as he walked toward the Market Place.

A.N. I know this story was seriously crappy before. I'm revamping it chapter by chapter, so please don't read ahead just yet. There will be probably more plot twists and such as I am redoing this story. If you read ahead now, you'll find out that I've changed things in this chapter that affects the others, so there's no point in reading ahead. I'll probably revamp the next chapter tonight after if my hands don't hurt too much from writing the next chapter of my Harry Potter fanfiction. Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo


	2. Chapter 1 Saving Van

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne so don't sue me 

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne so don't sue me 

Notes-I got this out quicker than expected so just keep reviewing. I start school tomorrow so if I don't get the next one out sooner that's why.

Going Back chapter 1

Present time in a meadow near Fanelia…

Hitomi had just woken up. 

"Are you alright Jake," she asked looking over to her brother.

"Yeah, just fine, but what's with the strange clothes," he asked curiously.

Jake was wearing a black cloak over beige pants, a white sleeveless shirt, and leather boots. Hitomi had a brown cloak over the clothes she was wearing when she left and boots. She had the bow in hand and the quiver slung on her back.

"Where are we," Jake asked looking around.

"Remember when I told you that story you thought crazy about Gaea," she asked him.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Well here we are," she said cheerfully.

"You're kidding me," he said doubtfully. 

"Nope," she said laughing at the look on his face.

"Hold on a sec I need to figure out which way we need to go," she said.

"Great she doesn't even know that," he mumbled.

Hitomi didn't here hear him because she was too busy focusing on the pendant; asking it which way was to Van. After a couple of minutes when she was starting to lose hope it pointed slowly to the northeast in her mind. (a.n. Remember Van has the pendant) She slowly opened her eyes when her legs started to feel weak. Jake caught her just in time for she was falling so close to the ground and set her on the soft grass. 

"Thanks," she replied weakly.

"Are you okay," he asked worriedly.

"Yeah we have get to Van before the assassin does; lets go," she replied standing on her own.

'I'll make sure that arrow doesn't get to you Van if I have to take it myself' thought Hitomi silently.

They started out through the woods cautiously in case they would find someone not to friendly. About a half a mile later…

Hitomi put out a hand to stop Jake who was right behind her. He complied almost immediately. She turned around putting a finger to her lips, as did so signaling for him to be silent. 

"Put your cloak so that it is covering head and hiding your face, we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention," she said as she did so herself. They climbed up a wall covered with vines so they could look over the market square. Hitomi scanned the market for any sign of Van or anyone with a bow and arrows. Not seeing them the two siblings went across the wall a little to left. 

They took a quick break ten minutes later after not seeing a thing suspicious and Jake complaining about his feet. They hid in the shadows of a willow tree where they could see everything on the wall but nobody could see them. 5 minutes later… 

Hitomi's senses picked up something to the left. She looked downward and there was Van. She quickly scanned the area and there was the assassin in a tree that looked an oak tree only thinner around the trunk. The assassin himself had short blond hair and very tall. He was loading his bow and aiming. Jake watched as Hitomi got two arrows out of her quiver loading one and holding the other between her teeth. Two arrows were shot at once. The assassin's arrow a foot away from the king and Hitomi's arrow splitting it in half. 

"Nice aim, but you cut it a little close don't you think," Jake commented.

"Thanks and like I had much of a choice," Hitomi replied.

"Hey you," she called to the assassin, "move and you're dead."

He tried to make a break for it but she loosed her second arrow and embedded itself right in his heart. He fell off the wall with a howl of pain as the guards rushed forward. 

Hitomi and Jake jumped off the wall and walked toward Van quite calmly. 

"Are alright sire," Jake asked rather timidly.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to which one of you shot that other arrow," said Van the shock wearing off.

"That would my me," murmured Hitomi quietly.

"Come to the castle with me and we will discuss these events with two friends of mine.

"Yes sir," Jake said. Hitomi just nodded.

The three made their way through the stunned crowd towards the castle. The guards let them pass without hesitation. Van called for Allen who was visiting in Fanelia and Merle who was his best friend and advisor. They came in; confused expressions on their faces. Van explained everything that had happened to Merle and Allen while the other two waited patiently. 

Then Van asked, "Who are you?"

Hitomi pulled out the leather string with a pure white feather tied in the center from underneath her cloak and whispered, "A feather for a pendant Van."

Van pulled out the pendant which was glowing strangely and said one name, "Hitomi."

Then Hitomi and her brother pulled off their cloaks.

Ahh! Cliffhanger. Sorry guys you'll just have to wait. I'm sorry I'll write again soon. Thanks to all of the wonderful people who reviewed. Please I need others to review. ~~~firestone~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2 Old Friends

Disclaimer-you know the drill, I don't own anything

Disclaimer-you know the drill, I don't own anything

Notes: yes I know Neo-Queen Rini. She is the most annoying of my best friends. Just ignore her. Anyways next chapter out for ya all. Hope you like it. By the way this is the first story I ever wrote. read and review

Van took a couple a steps towards Hitomi; the pendant glowing softly. As soon as he was a foot away from her he stopped. Then they embraced tightly secretly telling each other they never wanted to let the other ever go again. The shock still on Merle and Allen, Jake looked on in amusement as the two lovers were reunited. 

"I miss you so much, Van," Hitomi whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too, Hitomi," Van whispered back.

"You saved my life ya know," Van said.

"I had to do something," replied Hitomi pulling back and ruffling his hair.

Allen cleared his throat from across the room. Instantly Hitomi and Van stopped playing around, their faces an interesting shade of red. Jake and Merle were laughing their heads off while Allen was just shaking his with an amused expression on his face. Obviously the shock of Hitomi's arrival had worn off. 

"Think you could introduce me," Jake managed to gasp out between laughs.

"Why not, Jake this is Merle, Allen, and Van," Hitomi said.

"Guys, this is Jake, my annoying younger brother, who insisted to come," Hitomi said with a smirk.

"Hey that's not very fair, sis," Jake said giving her a playful shove.

"It is too," she said then turning to Van, "Van, do you mind us a tour of Fanelia."

"Nope, not at all," said a now smiling Van.

An hour later…

"Finally this is capital Eqesteria," Van stated proudly. 

"Wow, Van you rebuilt Fanelia beautifully," Hitomi whispered to him alone.

At this he blushed five shades of red and more. 

"What," Merle asked aloud.

This made Hitomi giggle and Van blush even more.

"I'm hungry whats for dinner?"

So after dinner later that night when all was still…

"I'm going to go get some fresh air anyone want to come," Hitomi asked.

"Sure I'll come just hold on a minute," Van replied.

So he got up and followed her into the beautiful night.

Sorry guys this chapter is a little short but I have to think whats goin happen next so review and thanx to everyone who did last time. Ja ne 


	4. Chapter 3 Interrupted

Disclaimer- here we go again

Disclaimer- here we go again. I don't own escaflowne.

Notes- sorry you had to wait on a cliffhanger. Of course I tried to get this out as soon as possible. That's not very possible with soccer and homework but I'll try to get at least two chapters out a week. Thanks a lot for waiting for this chapter. Ok, ok, I'll shut up now so you can read. 

'Omg, omg, I can't believe this is happening to me right now. What should I do? What should I do?'' thought Hitomi for the tenth time. She had no idea where she was going in the pitch-black night nor did it matter to her as long as she was with her beloved. Alone.

Beside her Van was having similar thoughts…

'How am I going to tell her? What am I going to do? Just tell her Fanel. You've waited 5 years. Now just tell her you idiotic lovesick fool. Ok, ok. As soon as I get the courage.'

Thought Van who was just as nervous as Hitomi was about the whole situation. 

Inside the castle…

"How long until they tell each other how they feel," asked Allen.

"15 minutes," Merle said.

"20 minutes," Jake replied.

"17 minutes," Allen agreed with them both.

"I got an idea," Merle said getting up from her seat from comfortable chair in the den.

"Uh oh," said Allen and Jake at once.

She glared at them both and continued,

"Why don't we spy on them and find out?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea Merle; my sister is not that nice when she is mad," replied Jake uneasily; he didn't like that idea very much.

"Oh please," she asked giving them the saddest eyes she could come up with.

"Okay fine, but if we get caught all of the blame is going on you," said Allen sternly. 

They snuck up to the fourth floor spotting Hitomi and Van near Escaflowne's resting place to the east.

Meanwhile a half a mile away in a clearing…

"General, we are ready to attack the king and his so called lover from the Mystic Moon sir," said the captain in a calm voice.

"Thank you captain, I want you to attack now and leave no witnesses as to what happened got it," General Mellex ordered.

"Yes sir," said captain Falon said.

Turning around he shouted, "Head out now and leave no witnesses. 

(I think I'll leave it at. No I'm just kidding. You didn't think I would do that to you now do you? Here's the rest.)

Back at Hitomi and Van…

"Van, I," but Hitomi was interrupted by a vision of guymelefs. About 10 of them all flying towards Van and herself. One killing her instantly while the others circled Van. They killed him with more force than they killed Hitomi. Hitomi watched in horror as this all happened. She took note that the guymelefs headed southwest. 

Van turned around as she said his name. Then he watched as her face got an expression clearly saying not again and her eyes were blank as if in a vision. He watched her worriedly as she got a look ok horror on her face.

Hitomi woke up with Van looking worriedly at her. She told Van of her vision as his eyes got wider and wider. Finally after she relived the horrible vision Van said,

"Tell Allen to help me, and Merle to take you and Jake to the Underground tunnels where you will be safe; also take this with you." He handed her the pendant. "Good Luck," they said in unison. Hitomi followed his instructions not asking why they were on the fourth floor.

With Van who had just reactivated Escaflowne…

'I will tell you Hitomi when I get the next chance that I love you and I will never let you go. I will always be there to protect you no matter what. Merle, please keep her safe for now,' thought Van.

Hitomi…

'Be safe Van, please be safe,' thought Hitomi.

Ok everyone there's the next chapter. It's to make up for the last chapter which was really short compared to the others. Please r/r for me. It would really help get the next chapter out sooner! 

Comments to:

Feathers of the Wind-lol

Puppy dog- not too mushy

Fauve-here it is

Stormy-thanks (v+h are my favorite couple of course)

Gem[Jewel_Avalon@purpleturle.com-hope][1] ya do

Sarianna-*chuckles* hope you have better luck

Dancegoddess-working on the cliffhangers but they are really a part of the fic and I got to stop somewhere

Progina-*author falling on the floor laughing her head off*

Brea-*Blushes* thanks a lot

Kavi-chan-well you got more

Neo-Queen Rini-I'm not going to tell u what's next Nikki, just because you're one of best friends. Find out like everyone else!

MysticEyes-that better?

Esca Mad-glad u think so

Eskimo-here it is!

Thanks Everyone! ~Firestone~ 

   [1]: mailto:Jewel_Avalon@purpleturle.com-hope



	5. Chapter 4 The Battle

Warning:

**Warning:**

**This chapter is going to have a major cliffhanger. Don't read the last paragraph if you hate cliffhangers until I put the next. I just wanted to warn you! ~Firestone~**

** **

Disclaimer-You know the drill. I don't own any of these characters or escaflowne. The people who do are very rich people. I envy them.

Notes-Sorry I just had to interrupt Van and Hitomi. I couldn't just put them straight into a romance. That would make the story pretty boring ya know? If I get 4 good reviews I won't keep you on suspense for more than a day. I promise. So r/r.

Southeast of Fanelia…

Van and Allen with their guylemefs had found the attackers and were getting ready for a surprise attack. They were ducking under the trees so that they were covered by the dark shadows claiming mid afternoon. They were looking for the perfect time to attack instead of rushing into the situation and getting slaughtered 

"Van, the enemies are getting closer to Fanelia," Allen whispered urgently. 

"I know, just a little closer," Van whispered back.

"Closer"

"Closer"

"Now," Van shouted startling Allen.

"Here we go," Allen mumbled.

In the underground tunnels below the castle…

Jake, Merle and Hitomi were running in what Hitomi thought was north but she really didn't have much of a clue since it seemed like they were going in circles for about the fiftieth time. It was basically a gigantic maze down there. Merle had opened a wall behind a tapestry that was a beautiful picture of the heroes of the great war. Since then, well you know the story. 

"Merle do you know where we are going," Jake asked for the tenth time.

"YES," Merle all but shouted at him.

Hitomi started laughing at her brother's complaining about this walking; after all he was on soccer for six years, he shouldn't be the least bit tired. Not to mention about the direction Merle was taking them in.

Back with our heroes with the guymelefs…

Van went straight at two of enemy's guymelefs and cut them in half. Allen engaged himself in battle with two more. Van also started fighting two more. Van was being more aggressive than Allen had ever seen him. Strike, dodge, slash, it was an endless cycle. As they were fighting they were getting closer to a large river called the windstorm. It really took after its name too. No one dared to cross out of fear that it might drown him or her. Some had tried before and paid dearly for it. 

It looked like they had winning the endless battle until…

Back at Hitomi…

Hitomi stopped. 'Here we go again' she thought as a vision came upon her.

This time she saw Van and Allen battling the enemies. Van was surrounded by four guymelefs and on the other side of him was a huge waterfall. Escaflowne looked pretty beat up and Van had just enough time to jump out of the guymelef as they both fell down to the rushing waters and jagged rocks below. Then it changed to where Hitomi was in the clouds and with her her grandmother and Varie.

"Hitomi," Varie said in a far away voice.

"You can save him Hitomi," her grandmother said in that same voice.

"How," she asked eagerly. 

"Follow your heart and when you jump think of being free," Varie said.

Hitomi confused just nodded.

"Save my son and good luck"

With that they turned and left.

Hitomi woke up deep within a forest and near running water by the sound of it. Hitomi concentrated on the pendant. 'Please show me the way to Van' Hitomi thought desperately. It took only a moment for the pendant to swing sharply Northeast of her. Hitomi opened her eyes and ran in that direction. She burst the woods only to see Van falling off the waterfall. She dived off the waterfall thinking of being free of the horrible situation she was in now…

Author's Notes: I Warned You!!! Evil Author, Evil Author. Leaving it on such a big cliffhanger. Your readers are going to die from suspense. Anyways if I get 5 reviews the chapter will be out tomorrow night. If not well I'm just going to wait until I get 5 reviews.

Catch ya later. Firestone.


	6. Chapter 5 Merle and Jake

Disclaimer-I don't own so you don't sue

Disclaimer-I don't own so you don't sue.

Notes-Told you I'd get this up soon. Anyways sorry 'bout the cliffhanger but I wanted to see if I could get you on the edge of your seat. lol

Going Back Chapter 5

Hitomi was falling. She listened to the advice her grandmother and Varie gave her. She cleared her mind of all things. Saving Van, Gaea's troubles, Merle, Allen, and Jake were all forgotten as two pure white wings burst from her back. She caught an updraft as she glided down and caught Van in her arms just as he was about to hit the rushing waters below them. 

Hitomi swerved to the right and took cover under the trees in case the enemies were out searching for them. Hitomi set Van down as she landed and retracted her wings. They were on a type of soft moss. Before Hitomi blacked out she got a good look at Van for the time since she got back. 

He was taller, about 6'2 over her 5'8. His eyes she knew held wisdom beyond his years already. His hair was as messy as it was when she first got there. Besides the fact he was knocked out, his body was covered with bruises and scratches, and there was a long gash on his arm he seemed ok. Then she blacked out.

Back over to Van…

Van had the biggest migraine he ever had in his entire life. Last thing he remembered was he was fighting. Then they outnumbered him and had him surrounded. He had just enough time to get out of the cockpit before they both started towards the swirling waters below them. Then nothing. Funny how things happen that way. 

'Where in the heck am I anyways' thought Van. He looked around. Then he saw Hitomi lying on the ground near him. Van rushed to her side. He checked her pulse. 'Thank the heavens she's still alive'

he thought relieved.

He looked at her for the first time in years. I mean really looked at her. Her hair was a few inches past her shoulders. Van remembered her as two cheerful green emeralds. She was a little taller but not as tall as him. Her shirt was ripped in the back. He worried about that but he'd ask her later. His arm was sore from where a piece of metal cut his arm but he was fine. 

With the enemy… 

Captain Falon was reporting to general Mellex. 

"General sir, we destroyed the king, his friend got away, and the girl was nowhere to be seen sir," Falon stated proudly.

"Good work captain but I want that girl to die, on other bring her here," the general ordered.

"Right away sir," with that the captain left.

In the tunnels… 

Merle and Jake were still arguing away. 

"Merle I think we should be helping them," Jake argued.

"Van told us to go into the tunnels," Merle argued back.

It went on for five more minutes until…

"What do you think Hitomi," Merle finally said.

"Hitomi?"

"Hitomi!"

"She gone what do we do" Merle asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't Merle," Jake replied.

In Hitomi's dreams…

"Thank you Hitomi for saving my son," Varie told her in that same faraway voice as before.

"I guess I owe you an explanation Hitomi," Hitomi's grandmother sighed.

"Yes," replied Hitomi calmly.

"Okay Hitomi your great-grandmother was a draconian which makes you part draconian. I couldn't tell you this before since your mother forbade me to. I will tell your brother when the time comes but that time is not now. You have to work hard at bringing peace to Gaea once again with the help of the others. Do well my child." With that they vanished into the clouds once again.

Merle and Jake…

"Well she couldn't have just vanished," Jake said.

"You would be surprised," Merle replied.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Jake glancing at her.

"She's done it before," replied Merle.

"Great well we better go find her, so lets start where the battle is," Jake said.

"For once I agree with you," Said Merle taking a sharp right which led to the now empty battlefield.

Allen (in case you forgot about him)…

'I can't they still beat Van and us, Van…' thought Allen choking on the last thought. I'm going to search for him up the river. So, Allen headed down the side of the waterfall leaving his guymelef behind in the forest hidden among the trees.

Van and Hitomi…

Hitomi was slowly coming into the land of the living. Van had started a small fire as not to attract too much attention. His back was to a tree trunk; he was watching Hitomi intently as she was just starting to wake up. 'Gods she was beautiful,' he thought as she started to sit up and look around.

"Van," she murmured.

"Hitomi, what happened," Van asked going over to her.

Hitomi launched into the whole starting with the underground tunnels.

"Looks, like you saved my life again, I've got to get even with you," he said with a smile.

"Oh Van," she laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at the stars.

He put his arms around her as she did this. They stayed content like that for a while.

Then Hitomi put her head up close to his ear and whispered, "Van, I have and always will love you please say you do too."

Van was shocked and Hitomi got the wrong idea and stood up out of his embrace. Van coming out of his state of shock stood up behind her and whispered, "I love you too."

Hitomi had a look of pure bliss on her face as she turned around to face him. They came closer together in a sweet yet soft kiss. They stood there kissing under the stars as dawn approached them.

Hey everyone reviews would be really nice of you. If it weren't for feathers of the wind and dancegoddess you wouldn't even have this chapter right now. Anyways I've been having trouble with ff.net so that doesn't help either. I'll be back soon. Also I need suggestions for the next chapter. If you could email them to me at [bluelight509@aol.com][1] so it wouldn't spoil it for the other readers that would be great. Thanx a lot! ~Firestone~

   [1]: mailto:bluelight509@aol.com



	7. Chapter 6 The Vision

Disclaimer- Once again (This is getting boring) I don't own any of escaflowne's characters or escaflowne

Disclaimer- Once again (This is getting boring) I don't own any of escaflowne's characters or escaflowne.

Notes-Fanfiction.net is back up! Here is the long awaited chapter 6! Just kidding. Kidding. I got this up as soon as I could think of a good plot for it. I hope nothing has confused you so far. Please r/r.

Going Back chapter 6

With Allen…

"I will make it, I will make it," Allen chanted to himself.

Then his legs collapsed from under him. He had been walking all night and half the day; lets put it this way, he was dead tired. He couldn't take going the last 48 hours without resting or sleeping (remember the battle also). So there he laid waiting for someone, anyone, to help him back to Fanelia after giving up long ago looking for Escaflowne and Van.

Over to Merle and Jake…

After going through the dark and dusty tunnels, through the overgrown forest, and across the silent fields, Merle and Jake finally made it to the remains of the bloody battlefield. 

"What happened here," Merle asked as she stared at the remains in horror.

"I don't know," said Jake in reply.

The battlefield looked like a bloody massacre for the enemies and Hitomi, Van, and Allen nowhere to be seen. The field looked like civil war struck the heart of the enemies. Basically chaos in disguise of a battlefield. Suddenly everything went black as they were knocked out by the unseen enemy hiding in the midst of the battlefield.

The enemies…

A few soldiers dragged the unconscious Merle and Jake to a cold damp cell. Then the unconscious pair were chained to musky walls with no key to get them out. After making sure the job was done the soldiers left the dungeon only to enter their own quarters.

Main chamber in enemy castle…

"Good job Falon. We need those two in the dungeon, but we don't need the king and the girl," General Mellex yelled sarcastically.

"Th..e k..in..g is de..ad s.ir," Falon stuttered.(the king is dead sir)

"Somehow I don't think so," hissed the general.

Falon cowered in fear under the general's sharp gaze.

"Fail me again Falon and I will personally make sure that you are executed," said the general sharply.

"Yes sir," said Falon stumbling as he was getting out of the room in quite a hurry.

"A new age will dawn and the black nemesis shall rise again," the general said laughing insanely. 

Hitomi's vision… 

Merle and Jake were looking for something. They were in a holding cell chained to a wall. They were calling out for help and in agony. Now she saw it. They were looking for a way out of that horrible place. Rats scattered across the floor. The ceiling was dripping with freezing cold water and the dirt floor looked like someone was buried there. A couple of guards brought and laid it just out of their reach, laughing as they left.

The vision changed…

Now she saw a young man. By his clothes he was a high ranked officer. He was planning an attack on someone. She looked closer to the papers spread across the table. She gasped. They were sketches of her and Van. She looked at the map with a look that said she had just seen a ghost. It was a map of the battle and where the river was that she had saved Van.

The vision changed again…

The general was who she saw this time. He was in the main chamber again with an insane look on his face. He had dark skin and jet- black hair. He had on an all black outfit with the symbol of darkness on his shirt. A black phoenix. 

"A new age will dawn and the black nemesis shall rise again. Darkness shall fall upon Gaea and destruction will surely follow. A black phoenix will soar through the clouds signaling the end of peace and the beginning of death, destruction, and darkness. We shall rule the dying land until everything is dead. Nobody will stop me, not even the two who are saved Gaea before," said the general towards the wind outside.

Changing again… 

This time it was Allen she saw. His shirt was in shreds. Not only that there were deep cuts on his back. Scars from the battle none the less. His long blond hair was dirty and matted. He looked like he had been traveling for a long time. The calm river and peaceful air around him described the peaceful look on his face. He looked dead besides his breath, which was short and ragged. He looked like he had given up on all hope and was waiting for death to claim him.

Once more…

Finally it was Van she saw. He was flying towards the beautiful sunset before his left wing was shot and he was falling, falling in an endless sea of darkness; crimson staining his glorious white wings.

Hitomi woke up with a new determination on her face. She wasn't going to let any of that happen. She finally realized what the price was. The price was her having to save Gaea once again or watch it die before her very eyes.

Like? No like? Please tell me in your reviews so I know what to write next. I want to thank the people who are reading my stories and are enjoying them. Ja ne. ~Firestone~ 


	8. Chapter 7 Finding Allen

Disclaimer- You don't see this everyday

Disclaimer- You don't see this everyday. I don't own, so on, ect.

Notes- The United States was attacked. What is this world coming to? The Twin Towers are gone, completely wiped out and I never got to see them in person. The Pentagon was also attacked. It's in Virginia where I live. Help! Anyways next chapter out. Please r/r or the next chapter won't be out to next week. Lol

Going Back chapter 7

Starting at Merle and Jake… 

Merle was slowly coming into the land of the living. Beside her Jake was awake and alert. Last thing she remembered she was looking at the battlefield when suddenly nothing. No battle, no dreams, no sounds of winds, nothing. As she opened her eyes her sharp ears sounds of footsteps nearby. 

The sudden light from the door opening blinded both Merle and Jake. The guards laughed as their eyes adjusted slowly. There were three guards. One kind of stocky with auburn curly hair. The second with blond hair with a muscle built. The third as skinny as a rail with long jet black. Merle narrowed her eyes and Jake glared as hard as he could. 

"Welcome to the Black Phoenix Head Quarters. We will try to make your stay as torturing as possible. If you have any questions save them for someone who cares," the first guards sneered. The chains bit into Jakes skin as he tried to go towards the guards. The second laughed manically at this attempt. 

"Those chains won't break easily if at all. There is no key, but don't worry about that because you're going to be in here for a very long time," said the second guard proudly. 

"Yes, so don't make any plans," said the third guard as they left food right out of their reach. "Good bye and have a pleasant stay," said the guards together as they left through the door, locking it, and hurrying up the stairs. 

'Somebody, anybody come rescue us from this terrible place,' thought Jake weakly as blacked out into nothingness. Beside him Merle was thinking similar thoughts. 'Somebody HELP us!!!' Merle screamed in her mind as she too was nodding off.

Over to mister over-confident general…

Mellex was thinking of ways setting his plan in motion. He had already come up at least 30 ways to start this off with bang, but most of them he had rejected. First he wanted to capture that b**** from the Mystic Moon then he wanted to kill the king right in front of her. She had failed attempts in the past and he was going to make this wasn't just an attempt. He wanted to torture her and her lover for they could probably stop all this from happening. 

He wasn't going to take that chance. Going through the two of them was the quickest way winning this battle. The only way of stopping them was of course, killing them. First he was going to play around with their friends. He sent down three trusting soldiers so he could so just that. Finally after thinking for about 20 more min. he came up with a way to start this up with a bang…

Deep within a forest near a vivid river…

Hitomi was out of it for another hour before she finally came into consciousness. The world slid in and out of focus for awhile. Finally her vision became sharper as sat up and crawled over to the fire cackling nearby. Van was nowhere to be seen, but he would hopefully be back soon.

She started to sort out her thoughts of the weeks events. 'Ok so I got saved Van from an enemy, got interrupted from Van, had a vision, went to the tunnels with Merle and Jake, disappeared to somewhere unknown, found out I was part draconian while saving Van again, then had another vision. Great best vacation I ever had,' thought Hitomi sarcastically. 

"Omg, Merle, Jake, and Allen. I almost forgot about them," said Hitomi aloud standing up quickly. She started pacing over the moss bed leaving tracks in her wake. She was too worried about her brother and friends to worry about that though. Finding Allen would be easy enough, but Merle and Jake were another story. She also found that she was wearing the same clothes as she came in. 

On a path near the small clearing…

Van was walking towards the running water to find out where in the heck they were. He had left Hitomi 35 min. ago in a comfortable position while he went off. Trees, trees, and more trees were all he saw for the first half a mile. Then he started to see smaller animals and eventually larger ones. That brings us up to date. Going towards the west he broke out of the forest in a array of sunshine. He had to shade his eyes from the bright light.

Van followed the river down about ten minutes. Soon enough he tripped over something or someone. He took him a few minutes to get up off the ground and realize it was Allen he tripped over. He got up and quickly went to see if Allen was ok. 

Allen looked in pretty harsh shape and I mean harsh. He had a long gash on the back of his right thigh and several cuts on his left. On the side of his cheek was a gigantic bruise and a pained expression on his face. Several cuts and bruises covered his body. Basically, he looked pretty beat up.

Van tried to wake Allen up but then thought the better of it. Van knew if he woke him up Allen would be in a lot of pain so Van gathered wood together to build a sled where he could drag Allen back to campsite.

End of chapter. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. I want four good reviews though and I might put it out tomorrow or Sunday. See ya soon. Ja ne. ~Firestone~ 


	9. Chapter 8 Escaping Fate Once Again

Disclaimer-The usual

Disclaimer-The usual. Don't own escaflowne (though I wish I did)

Notes: Next chapter out. I would have put it out yesterday, but I had a soccer game 45 minutes away from where I live then I had homework in almost every subject. I know excuses excuses, but I got it out today at least. Catch ya later.

Going Back: chapter 8

Yep here we go again. Starting at Allen and Van…

Allen stirred as Van dragged him on the sled he had made. It wasn't a very good sled but it should last until he made it back to Hitomi. Van could of flew he supposed, but might attract any unwanted attention in case anyone were to pass by this forest. Say maybe the enemy. 'I hope Merle is doing okay. Hitomi can probably tell me later but I'm not so sure I want to hear what she has to say,' thought Van gloomily. 

A sound caught Van's attention off to the right about 50 meters away. He looked up sharply only to see it was a rabbit on the run from something. Nothing unusual there right? Well you unless you count the fact that the enemy had come out behind catching the young king's attention. 

Since there was about fifth-teen of them and only one person in good shape Van made a decision he hoped would work out. He turned around, picked up Allen, sprouted his magnificent wings from his back, and started the way back on air. Allen was heavy compared to Hitomi who he did not mind carrying and that they had started shooting arrows at him. Suddenly at least three guards went down…

Lets go back fifth-teen minutes shall we…

Hitomi had been tried to keep her mind away from Van, but by the looks of things that just wasn't happening. She had pacing out of worry for him and hoped he came back soon. Merle and Jake were another. They were being tortured while she waited on Van. 'He better get back soon; I don't know about him, but I have a brother and two friends to save,' she thought keeping her mind on the situation. Her vision got cloudy as you can just guess what was happening. Yep you guessed it. A vision. 

It all started out as her seeing Van half carrying Allen half dragging him on what looked like a home made sled. Allen was only half conscience looking pretty bad. The enemies burst from the woods in from of the two after a rabbit that scurried across the dirt path. Van only had one chance and that was to fly. His wings burst from his back flying towards the destination with Allen in his arms. A few arrows shot near Van but missing him completely. Suddenly two arrows shot into Van's wings sending him and Allen into the trees below. 

Hitomi sat up gasping for air. She had to save them. Talk about de ja vou. Making sure her arrows were securely on her she let her wings spread as she was caught in a updraft taking her towards Van.

Mellex…

Mellex called one of the guards to him. "I want you to bring the boy and annoying cat-girl to me. Is that understood," he asked.

"Yes sir," with that the guard saluted and left the room. 

"I will make them suffer before I kill them," said the insane general.

"I wonder what I will do first," wondered the general.

'Should I starve them to death or fill their cell full of rats and flesh eating roaches ( think The Mummy okay),' thought the general.

Merle and Jake…

Lets just say that they were not doing so well. Being half dragged, half walking to the leader of this organization was not exactly their idea of fun. The cell door opened as the guards stepped in. The guards roughly snapped the chains in half with swords then grabbing Merle and Jake. As they went by the other prisioners the prisioners looked on in pity as nobody had ever come back alive. It's not like they had a choice to be there in the first place.

While Merle and Jake were holding off…

Hitomi was gliding as fast as she could using the pendant to guide her to Van. It was working so far and she was getting a lot closer. She couldn't lose a second of time for her love might be taken away from her forever. She couldn't stand living away from Van anymore than she already had. Weaving in and out of the trees she had finally spotted the enemy. The were already shooting at her beloved and friend. 

Hitomi made a landing nearby and loaded three arrows. She pulled back and loosed; her aim true. She managed to kill three and stun the others. She quickly dodged the arrows shooting at her while reloading her own bow. She hit two more soldiers; killing one and injuring the other. Suddenly she changed her mind jumped to the skies, flying to him, deciding to protect him from the air. Besides he probably needed a little help with Allen because she knew he wasn't the lightest person in the world.

I am so sorry for leaving you hanging like this, but I have to stop someday. I promise to get the next chapter up Friday or Saturday. Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers. To: dancegoddess- you always give me a good laugh in your reviews, always makes my day a lot better. Ja ne. ~Firestone~ 


	10. Chapter 9 The Cave, Forest, and Castle

Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own escaflowne

Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own escaflowne.

Notes: Next chapter up for everyone. I'm sad but this story will be ending soon. Three more chapters at the least probably though. Talk to you later. ~Firestone~

Where should I start? Maybe in a forest beside a waterfall…

The enemy was still pursuing them as Hitomi and Van (still carrying Allen) flew off towards the waterfall. The rushing waters chilled Hitomi to the bone, but she was following Van. For the minute they had lost soldiers among the large forest down below. For a moment she thought Van was crazy as he went straight into the waterfall at breakneck speed, but as she followed there was a cave on the other side. 

Hitomi…

The two part-draconians landed upon the stone cold floor. Van set Allen against the wall as he retracted his wings. Hitomi retracted her own wings as she glanced around the misty cave. It was a medium sized cave with a misty atmosphere and damp floor. The ceiling was low, but not quite low enough so they had to duck. It was a cozy cave and a good choice for shelter. She wondered how he knew of it in the first place. It was very well hidden.

Van…

'This will a good place to rest and spend the night without worrying about being under attack; not that we wouldn't know of a attack thanks to Hitomi.' Thought Van. He looked over just to see what his love was doing at the moment. She was glancing around the cave with approval. He knew of this cave because it was where his mother taught him how to fly…

~~Flashback~~

"Now Van concentrate on pure air. Think of flying through the air like a bird and gliding above the water below," said Varie with patience. It was the first day of the third moon and Varie was teaching her youngest son how to fly. He concentrated his hardest on the air around him. It was like magic as two of the purest wings burst from his back. They didn't actually get to try flying that day because Varie was called on important matters, but Van never forgot where this place was. This was also the place where his long lost love had sprouted wings for the first time. 

~End of Flashback~

'Wait. Since when did Hitomi have wings,' he thought to himself.

"Hitomi since when were you draconian," he asked aloud. 

"Since your mother and my grandmother told me so yesterday," she replied.

Now it was her turn to ask a question, "Since when did you know about this cave?"

"This is where my mother gave me my first flying lesson," he said.

"What are we going to do with Allen," she asked, "we can't just leave him here and it would be suicide to bring him with us."

"We're going to leave him here. It's not like anyone knows where this is besides us," he said confidently. He kissed he softly just to prove it.

"Oh, all right, but if he's not here when we come back for him I'm just saying 'I told you so,'" she said.

That night she slept peacefully in her love's arms with only dreams of them together. No nightmares, no visions, she was in heaven. This probably wouldn't last as much as she wished it did. The only bad thing was that she had no idea as to how Merle and Jake were doing. She hoped they were ok while beside Van was thinking similar thoughts. Allen stirred, but didn't awake as dawn approached. 

The soldiers in the forest…

Falon was watching the group like a hawk now that five of his best soldiers were dead. Two more were injured and one in critical condition. Only about seven were in the shape for an attack and he couldn't screw this up. One screw up and he was dead meat. 

The only problem was that he had no clue as to where the two draconians and their pal were. They had lost them over an hour ago and that was not good. He was so livid with rage that he was lashing out at his soldiers. Something he never does. We he found them they were dead by his hands.

One soldier dared to face captain in the state he was in. 

"Sir, what do want us to do," he shakily asked.

"Set up camp now," the general hissed at him.

"Right away sir," said the soldier going off to do just that.

'We will wait until an hour before dawn to search for them,' he thought, 'it would be pointless to look for them now.' A plan was forming in his head.

Over to Merle and Jake…

They knew they were going to face the leader a couple of minutes before they saw him. Merle knew what was going to happen to them and was not going to be pretty. Far from it actually. Jake also knew it. It was in the air; you could tell from how the soldiers that were taking them were getting really excited. 

'This is going to be a long night,' they both thought in unison. Under the watchful eyes of the general they were tortured beyond they're wildest nightmares. Whips were the first and then use your imagination for what was next. It was the worst experience either one had ever been through. They were both strong through it, but they were breaking by the end. You could tell by the fear in their eyes.

Zaibach was bad enough with them trying to change fate, but this wasn't even right for an enemy to do. Plunging the world into darkness and destruction was horrible. The world was going back to what it was a thousand years ago. Now only the key could stop this mess. Only one person knew what the key was and she isn't there at the moment. It was the one true balance Gaea had at the time, but it will rise again to send this source of to the cold depths. 

Alright everyone that's it for now. If you want more I want reviews. A trade for a trade. Hopefully I won't have too much homework this week and I'll be able to do it easily. Catch ya guys later. Ja ne. ~Firestone~ 


	11. Chapter 10 Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer- *author rolls her eyes* I of course do not own escaflowne

Disclaimer- *author rolls her eyes* I of course do not own escaflowne. If I did I would be filthy rich, which I am not.

Notes- Sorry it took me a week to get this out, but I was trying to think of something a little exciting happening in this chapter. Don't worry I thought of *something*****. Hope you like this chapter. Read and review please.

Daybreak…

The chilly mist awoke Hitomi up from her slumber. She felt strong arms around her waist and smiled softly. She turned slightly, so she now facing Van. Hitomi kissed Van softly as he slowly awoke to deepen the kiss further. He opened his eyes slowly after they parted to stare into his lovers smiling face. She slowly sat up looking over to Allen who was still unconscious, but at least he looked to be sleeping peacefully. 

Getting up he felt the cold mist that Hitomi had felt earlier. Looking over himself he decided that, 'I've been in worst shape and Hitomi has saved me more than once, so I am lucky to even be alive,' he thought, 'I owe her so much; I might not be able to give her anything in return to be enough for her.' Glancing over to Hitomi he saw that she was scanning the area for any sign of the enemy. Then he blanched at the thought that they hadn't eaten in quite a while. 

'I'm really hungry, but we have more problems on our hands without food,' Hitomi thought to herself. There was no sign of the enemy, but she was sure they were out there. 'Van and Allen were in worst shape than me and we have enough problems as it is,' she thought, 'Let me see; food, Merle, Jake, injuries, the list goes on, but me must get out of here to ho find the others.' She turned to Van and said without expression, "let's go."

The two draconians, with now spread wings, shot straight out of the cave not looking back. Hitomi used her pendant to guide them in the direction where the enemy castle was, east. Flying though the clouds, so nobody would see them, Hitomi used her pendant again to figure out they need to head south. Yet further ahead of them they were in for quite a nasty surprise. 

Another mile down they ran into the last thing they expected to run into. A dragon. Oh, only your ordinary dragon. Fifteen feet tall, with scales as red as lava; they had an interesting glow about them. Eyes blazing with fury at something that was unknown to Hitomi and Van. The ten foot long tail had about twenty long spikes running down it and looked, well, uh painful enough to kill someone. Claws sharper than an eagle's eyes livid with rage. 'Yep the best week I've ever had in my life,' thought Hitomi sarcastically. 

The dragon reeled throwing itself at them. It's tail came around; Hitomi dodged, but not fats enough. It's tail clipped her in the arm making a deep gash she have to tend to later if she ever got out of this mess. At least Van dodged fast enough. The dragon had yet another surprise though. Fire. Out of fury the dragon opened its mouth wide and shot fire towards them. Van had barely enough time to slam into Hitomi moving them just out of the range of the blazing fire. The winding river was still below them, which gave Hitomi an idea. It was a long shot, but it might just work. 

Flying back towards the dragon getting its attention was the hard part. She flew up carefully circling the dragon a few times before it happened. The dragon charged at her with such speed she had to do 360 to avoid it. She dived looking over her shoulder to make sure the dragon was still following her. The dragon was right on her tail. She getting closer, closer, 'NOW' her mind screamed. She pulled up from a magnificent dive while the dragon plunged into the deep river. 

Slowly, breathing heavily as if she had just ran a long ways, she fluttered up to Van. He had watched the whole thing with a look of shock and horror on his face. When she finally got up to him, he grabbed her in a tight hug like he never wanted to let go and said," NEVER do that again!!" With that he kissed her with all the built up passion he had inside of him. When they parted both were gasping for breath. With that he watched her like a hawk until they in view of a cave near the castle. By now it was almost dusk and they needed to rest, so they that's what they did for the night.

Meanwhile lets go back to dawn… 

"Captain, they're leaving," said an out of breath sentry.

"WHAT," the captain roared jumping out of bed.

Sure enough he opened the tent and saw Hitomi and Van quite a distance away. The captain shouted orders at the men to pack up and from a line. When he used that tone of voice they knew to listen. They started following the general some distance away from him, so he couldn't lash out at them. He was headed back to the castle and the general was definitely NOT going to be very happy.

Walking along the rapid river they were silent for the most part. None were idiotic enough to bother the captain. Alloran, the sentry, kept a vigil watch over the woods for any sign of life. He knew dragons lived in this part and would not be a pleasant surprise to meet up with one in their current state. 

Suddenly out of nowhere a familiar furious dragon attacked. Killing three instantly with it's tail and five more with it's fiery breath. Now there were only about four soldiers left. The dragon killed two more with it's claws. The only two that were left were Alloran and Falon. Alloran dived into the river as an attempt to escape while Falon ran for it. Nobody knows what happened to Alloran, but Falon died of injuries that night after successfully escaping the dragon's wrath. Evil never wins.

Inside the castle walls…

Merle and Jake would not last another two days in this place. They had to get out of here fast, but how? They hadn't had any food in a week and their water supply was very low. Rats scattered across the floor going to where ever rats go. The sewers probably. Guards had been in and out checking on them. Darkness surrounded Merle and she welcomed it. 

Jake was doing more or less as bad as she was. Hanging almost lifeless against the wall. The only thing keeping him alive was the fact his sister was still there for him. Spiders lingered on the ceiling with roaches and rats on the floor. Nobody could enjoy this place. None would be crazy enough to want to stay here for any more than a minute. They were going to get out of here, but how was the question. Darkness also surrounded him and like Merle, he welcomed it. 

A little later…

Light filled the room, but wait. 'What room' Jake asked himself as he looked around and he eyes adjusted to the light. Merle voiced it aloud, "What happened?" What they saw shocked them beyond belief.

Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The chapter is the epilogue ok? Hope you enjoy it. Please review I really like your opinions. Catch ya later. Ja ne. ~Firestone~ 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I don't own escaflowne all right. Wow! Big surprise. 

Notes: Sorry this took so long. A lot of computer problems and that is not just making up an excuse. I really had a lot of computer problems. I believe this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Well here it is, the epilogue.

In the dark cold hallways of the castle…

Hitomi knew what she had to do and it was going to cost her a lot of energy, but she had to do it if she wanted to save her friends. First though they had to find the center of this place. She knew it was in the main chamber, but where was that? They had to find it soon to save their friends. If that meant an energy drain she would do it. Now running through these tunnels were starting to make getting a little freaked out. They not come along anyone in the past hour and it was way too easy to get in.

Van was also starting to get edgy. Getting in was too simple as if they were running into a trap. A deadly trap at that, but if it meant saving Merle and Jake they would take the risk. They tunnel they were using looked like it hadn't been used in awhile. Darkness surrounded them as they walked silently through this dreaded place. Hoping they wouldn't run across anyone they had taken this path instead of the other one. 

There was a light ahead of them; both of them just knew it. Walking a little more slowly and cautiously they reached the end of the tunnel. A tapestry was ahead with a strong light behind it. Van and Hitomi crept forward as they heard voices behind it. 

"Has Falon returned yet with good news," asked Mellex anxiously.

"Not yet sir," said the young sergeant.

"I see," said Mellex a little too calmly.

"The prisoners are unconscience right now sir," said Halifax.

"That is news that will soon be rewarded," Mellex said as he got up, "come with me."

Halifax followed Mellex out of the room with anticipation. 

Behind the curtain Van and Hitomi stared at each wide-eyed. They slid out from behind the curtain not making a sound. Looking around they made sure that no one was in the room. The door creakily opened suddenly. They rushed back behind the curtain before anyone saw. A guard looked around the room and shrugged not seeing anything unusual. 

Carefully Hitomi and Van came out again. They were in luck. It was the main room. Stone floor was under their feet while tapestries hung from the ceiling. A throne was at the back of the room while tables were against the walls. It was quite a nice room if you didn't count eerie feeling it had about it. 

Hitomi walked to the center of the room. Her hands went to sides of the pendant as it started to lift her above the ground. Wind raised around her to make her look like she was in a windstorm. She began to chant, "Ancient Atlanteans grant me the power for this one wish. The wish for true peace on Gaea and let me send these evil men to the frozen cold. The one place no one would ever look for them. A place where no man is allowed to go; far beyond the clutches of mankind. A darkness that forever surround them for all time. Let this place be destroyed as a mark of powerful you really are and the barren and deserted place shall always remain."

With that everyone, with the exception of Merle, Jake, Hitomi, and Van, were thrown deep into space galaxies away. The place was in ruins; rock crumbled and scattered along the ground. Hitomi fell out of the sky, losing the pink hue around her, and into Van's awaiting arms. He had watched the whole thing with fascination. He cradled her in his arms as he walked towards Merle and Jake who were not too far away.

Skipping over to Merle and Jake…

Merle awoke slowly with a tremendous headache and light shining brightly in her eyes. She groaned slightly when some one gently pulled to her feet. She did a double take. It was Van! Hitomi was in his arms looking unconcscience and exhausted. She stirred in his strong arms, but didn't awake. 

Merle looked over to Jake as she gently shook him awake as well. We carefully got up after the fifth try as not to disturb his wounds. They slowly made their way over the rubble not looking back. Who knows what would happen if they did that. 

Wondering if they were going to make it back to Fanelia alive they made it a mile down before they had to stop for the night. Hitomi had awoken by then and watching the beautiful sunset with Van. They were having fish again, but at least it was something.

With Allen…

Allen had woken up and struggled to a village. It was a village with wolf-people. The leader's name happened to be Speed the fastest wolf in the land. For now he would be safe here.

Hey! That is officially the last chapter of this story. If you want a sequel I'll pick it up right where I left off but I want at least six good reviews saying that they want a sequel k? I might see ya guys later. Ja ne for now. ~Firestone~ 


	13. Epilogue part 2

Disclaimer: Never have, never will; sigh 

AN: Ok, so I left a few ends loose. I'll tie them up and that will be the end of the story. Ok, so if you want more don't hurt me. I might write another one eventually, but right now I'm working on a Harry Potter story.

Two weeks later…

Van was attending a counselor meeting when the one thing was brought that he had been fearing. "Sire, it is your 20 rotation soon and you must choose a bride." "The only one I will wed is Hitomi." "But sire she is not of royal blood." "Have you forgotten what she has done for this kingdom as well as this planet?" "No, but…" "NO buts, it's her or you go queenless!" "Yes, sire."

Two nights later…

Hitomi was lying on the river bank gazing up at the stars. Constellations were different here on Gaea so she didn't any that were familiar to her.Van walked nervously up behind her. Without even looking at him Hitomi said, "Hi Van." That made him glance at her curiously since he didn't make any noise. As if reading his mind she explained, "I can feel you when your near me, it's like a connection." 

He smiled and sat down on a patch of grass beside her. "Hitomi, I need to ask you something." Hitomi sat up and turned to face him. "Ok, shoot." Van took the box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Hitomi would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the queen of Fanelia?" "YES!" she practically yelled and jumped into his arms showering his face with little butterfly kisses. 

          "We have to tell Merle, come on," she said pulling him up with her. He pulled her into a long passionate kiss before they went to tell his childhood friend though. They raced through the woods to see who could get to the castle first. By the time they got to it they were both out of breath. 

          Inside they found Merle reading a book on her bed. Hitomi could barely contain her excitement and it amused Van to no end. "Merle, guess what," said Hitomi almost jumping up and down. "I take it it's good news by the way you're acting," commented Merle looking at her strangely. "Yeah, Van and I are getting married!" Merle went over and hit Van in the arm. "What took you so long to ask her?" Van started stuttering while Merle was laughing so hard she a stitch in her side. 

Two Days later-next kingdom over

          Allen had thanked the village who had helped him and had gone back to his sister, Celena. He had received a letter from Van to attend his and Hitomi's wedding in three weeks. Allen shook his head smiling. *I wonder what took them so long* thought Allen. He and Celena were going to leave the following week after they got some business sorted out.

So, as they say, Hitomi and Van had a beautiful wedding and lived happily ever after. "WAIT!" says Merle as she comes up panting. "What about the rest of us.

So that is the end of my little series. I'll probably see you again soon. I would like to thank all my reviewers and encourage everyone to write their own stories. Ja ne for now! Firestone


End file.
